Our Promise
by sarumashiro
Summary: Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Rinto dan Lenka, Yakusoku no Hana. Rinto yang menyukai Rin yang sangat dekat dengan Len, dan Lenka yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan pedih karena Rinto melupakan janji mereka berdua saat kecil.
1. Part 1 When I forget to that Promise

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's song , **Marry Me Promise.

**Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagu ini dan lagu lainnya yang berjudul **Darling**.**

**Fic pertama, jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit aneh. **

_**Hope you'll enjoy it! **_

**When I Forget to that Promise**

Angin bertiup semilir menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai mengering. Daun-daun momiji mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Para siswa dan siswi mulai memasuki lapangan sekolah, bercanda ria sambil terkadang saling berkejar-kejaran. Suasana begitu ceria. Rinto melepas _headset_nya, dan menatap dedaunan yang mulai berjatuhan itu dan merapatkan jaketnya.

Ia menatap gerombolah siswi yang ada di samping gerbang. Ia merasakan kalau pandangan mereka tertuju kepadanya. Suara tawa mereka membuat Rinto merengut.

_Menyebalkan. Setiap kali pindah sekolah pasti seperti ini_, pikirnya kesal.

Rinto Kagamine. Anak lelaki yang sudah terbiasa untuk pindah sekolah dikarenakan pekerjaan orangtuanya. Umur 14 tahun. Entah kenapa suka sekali memakai _headset _atau jepit berbentuk batang di poninya. Bersuara berat. Tinggi 161 cm (eaa... ngasal cuy. Keinginan author nih). Berat... kayaknya ini nggak perlu diberitahu, author males ngomongin, kasian Rintonya #jdeerr #plak.

Kok jadi kayak CV?

Udah, udah. Kembali ke ceritanya. –by author-.

Rinto menatap kembali para gadis-gadis itu. Yang ditatap pun sadar dan menunduk malu-malu. Rinto menatap mereka datar. Ia lalu menatap papan nama sekolah barunya. Crypton Academy.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar karena suara berisik dari belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berisik itu, akhirnya dia menyadari kalau suara berisik itu dari seorang siswi yang sedang mengejar seorang siswa.

"Gumiyaaa... sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkanku!" seru siswi yang mengejar sambil membawa sepotong es krim.

"Bawel kau Gumi! Lagian siapa suruh kau beli es krim dulu!" balas siswa yang dipanggil Gumiya itu.

"Tapi es krim ini kan rasa baru dari kedai itu. Kemarin aku kehabisan, jadi kuputuskan untuk membelinya pagi ini. Masa kau tidak mengerti sih Gumiya?" jawab siswi itu sambil merengut dengan tampang imut (#jdeeerrr for Gumiya).

Wajah si siswa langsung memerah dan berpaling dari si siswi. Ia lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan si siswi tanpa menghiraukan seruan si siswi yang mengejarnya.

_Pasangan bodoh terbaru abad ini, _batin Rinto.

Baru saja Rinto akan kembali melangkah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang tertawa-tawa. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati sesosok siswi yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap lewat ponselnya.

Saat itu juga, Rinto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari jantungnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa... berdetak lebih cepat? Dan pandangannya tak bisa berpaling dari siswi yang mengenakan pita besar di rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu.

"Ahahaha... Len, itu karena kau tadi malam asyik main game, kan? Sudahlah, aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Begitu sampai di kelas, nanti akan kuberikan salinan prku deh," ujar siswi itu.

Rinto merasa terhanyut mendengar suaranya yang begitu polos dan walaupun terdengar seperti anak-anak, baginya itu seperti suara desiran angin yang sekarang melewati telinganya. Begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari siswi itu, walaupun pikirannya mengatakan segeralah berpaling.

Sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan, siswi itu menoleh ke Rinto dan tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, Rinto merasakan kalau debaran jantungnya kian cepat.

**oOo**

"Oh, selamat datang Kagamine-san. Silahkan duduk," ujar guru yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, Meiko-sensei.

Rinto menurut dan menarik kursi yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia menatap ruang guru yang sekarang ia tempati itu. Suara orang yang sedang mengetik di _keyboard_. Suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Suara telepon dan ponsel berdering. Suara langkah kaki yang saling beradu.

"Kagamine-san, nanti kau akan ada di kelas Luka-san. Kelas 1-3," ujar Meiko-san sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Rinto yang langsung menerimanya. Rinto membacanya sekilas. Daftar murid yang ada di kelas itu. Saat itu, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Meiko-sensei, di kelas ini ada yang marganya sama dengan saya, ya?" tanya Rinto.

"Ya. 2 orang. Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len," jawab Meiko-san. Rinto kembali menatap lembaran itu dan kembali membacanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru digeser dan masuklah seorang siswi berambut hijau panjang yang diikat dua. Ia langsung melangkah menuju Meiko-sensei.

"Meiko-sensei, Hatsune Miku desuu! Mau minta formulir pendaftaran klub band dong!" seru siswi itu.

_Senior ya? Dia kelihatan lebih dewasa dibandingkan denganku_, pikir Rinto.

"Oh, kau ingin masuk band? Oke, oke. Ini formulirnya," jawab Meiko-sensei dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas ke Miku.

"Makasiih, Meiko-sensei! Lho? Dia anak baru, sensei?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Rinto. Rinto balas menatapnya.

"He-eh. Dia murid di kelasnya Luka-san. Bisa tolong antar dia, Miku?" tanya Meiko-sensei. Rinto langsung menoleh ke arah Meiko-sensei sambil memasang tampang terkejut.

"Oke, oke! Lagipula kelasku kan lewat kelasnya Luka-sensei! Lagipula, aku senang mengantar cowok keren seperti ini!" jawab Miku bersemangat. Rinto hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

Baru saja Rinto akan membalas kata-kata Miku, ia sudah keburu ditarik oleh Miku, pergi menuju kelas barunya.

**oOo**

"Hei, siapa namamu, murid baru?" tanya Miku saat berjalan disamping Rinto yang sedang membaca daftar murid di kelas barunya.

"Rinto Kagamine," jawab Rinto singkat, padat dan jelas. Miku merengut mendengarnya.

"Hei, setidaknya berikan tekanan suara ceria kepada seniormu ini!" seru Miku dan merebut kertas ditangan Rinto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Rinto kaget.

"Ini agar kau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain dan meresponnya dengan baik," jawab Miku sambil tertawa melihat wajah Rinto yang kesal.

"Cih, dasar senior aneh," ucap Rinto dan memasang _headset_nya.

"Jangan mendengarkan musik dulu, Rinto. Kau sedang berbicara kepadaku," ujar Miku dan menurunkan _headset _Rinto. Rinto menghela napas pasrah. Miku tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Bagaimanapun, cewek akan senang kalau omongannya didengarkan. Ah, bukan hanya cewek, siapapun itu pasti akan senang kalau omongannya didengarkan dan diberikan respon yang bagus,"

Rinto menatap Miku dengan pandangan kau-seperti-seorang-guru-konseling. Miku tertawa melihat tatapan Rinto dan menyodorkan lembaran yang direbutnya tadi. Rinto menerimanya dan ikut tertawa, akan tetapi lebih pelan dibandingkan dengan Miku. Miku terperangah, tidak menyangkan Rinto akan tertawa.

"Hee... ternyata kau lebih bagus kalau tertawa, Rinto," ujar Miku dengan tampang sok serius.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya jarang-jarang aku... tertawa," nada Rinto berubah muram saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Miku langsung menyadarinya.

"Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba nada suaramu berubah?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Rinto kembali dengan nada datar.

Miku menatap Rinto dengan bingung. Akan tetapi, ia berpikir, _aku belum terlalu akrab dengannya, mungkin ia punya hal yang tidak ingin dia beritahu kepada orang lain_. Rinto memasang kembali _headset_nya dan kembali melangkah diikuti Miku yang masih sibuk berpikir dalam benaknya.

"Ah, Rinto, ini kelasmu. Sebentar, ya," ujar Miku dan mengetuk pintu kelas yang berpapankan kelas 1-3 itu. Rinto menunggu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela di koridor.

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20 tahunan membuka pintu dan berbicara sebentar ke Miku. Ia lalu menatap Rinto, dan mengangguk ke arah Miku. Miku berjalan menuju Rinto dan menariknya ke arah wanita itu.

"Rinto, ini Luka-sensei. Dia wali kelasmu. Berhubung kau sudah sampai di kelasmu, aku juga harus pergi ke kelasku. Sampai nanti, Rinto!" seru Miku dan berlari setelah melambai sebentar. Rinto pun balas melambai.

"Nah, Rinto. Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka. Aku wali kelas untuk kelas barumu. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan kau bisa memulai perkenalan dirimu," ujar Luka-sensei. Rinto mengangguk dan mengikuti Luka-sensei masuk.

Saat ia melongok ke dalam, ia mendapati kalau jantungnya mulai berdebar lagi.

**oOo**

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kagamine Rinto. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Rinto dan membungkuk sedikit.

Ia mendengar suara para gadis yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Akan tetapi, yang dia perhatikan hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya penasaran sambil bertopang dagu. Ia mengenakan pita putih besar di rambutnya dan berambut pirang, sama sepertinya. Saat melihatnya, ia merasakan kalau jantungnya kembali berdebar.

"Nah, Rinto. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di samping Rin, ya. Siswi yang berpita besar itu," ujar Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk siswi itu yang agak sedikit terkejut.

_Bingo! Makasih banget, Luka-sensei! _batin Rinto tanpa sadar.

Rinto mengangguk kalem dan melangkah menuju bangku disamping siswi itu. Para gadis menatapnya dan mulai berbisik-bisik lagi. Akan tetapi, yang ditujunya adalah bangku itu! Ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera mendudukinya. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini berkecamuk di hatinya tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Rinto meletakkan tas di atas mejanya dan duduk.

"Salam kenal, Rinto," ujar gadis itu ceria. Entah kenapa Rinto merasa bersemangat saat mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Marga kita sama, ya? Kalau kau ada pertanyaan soal sekolah, tanya saja kepadaku," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Saat melihat senyumannya, Rinto merasakan hal aneh yang ditujukan kepada gadis itu. Perasaan yang sepertinya pernah ia rasakan dulu. Akan tetapi, ia samar-samar ingat tentang hal itu.

Awal musim gugur, perasaan aneh mulai membekas di hati Rinto.

**oOo**

**To be Continued**

**Eaaa... gimana, gimana? **

**Bagus, nggak? Maklumin dah kalau agak aneh.**

**Kan fic pertama, nih. **

**Makasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca fic buatanku...**

**Terharu, deh. Akhirnya bisa bikin fic walau nggak tau bagus atau nggak. **

***mulai nyedot ingus* *seka mata yang udah berair***

**Saran dan pendapat diharapkaaan...**

**Tolong yaah. **

**Makasih banyak banget, sumpah. **


	2. Part 2 When My Heart feels Hurt

_**The Second Fic from Our Promise. **_

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's **_**song**_**, **Marry Me Promise **atau **Yakusoku no Hana **(**_**the last**_** by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko. Jadi agak bingung nih, yang mana yang bener)**.

**Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagu ini dan juga lagu lainnya yang berjudul **Darling**. **

**Ide mengalir dengan sangat lancar, jadi author harus buru-buru menuangkannya dalam fic.**

_**Hope you'll enjoy it! **_

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**When My Heart feels Hurt**

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Marga kita sama, ya? Kalau kau ada pertanyaan soal sekolah, tanya saja kepadaku," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Salam kenal, Rin. Mohon bantuannya ya," jawab Rinto dan balas tersenyum.

Awal musim gugur. Daun mulai berubah menjadi warna kuning dan juga berguguran. Udara yang semula hangat pun mulai berubah menjadi dingin, walau tak sedingin saat musim dingin. Akan tetapi, hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hati Rinto yang mulai menghangat, dikarenakan sebuah perasaan yang mulai masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Rinto berusaha mengikutinya dengan baik. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa pandangannya sering teralihkan oleh sosok gadis yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya ini. Ya, sosok itu adalah Kagamine Rin, gadis yang sudah membuat perasaan Rinto sehangat musim semi. Gadis yang sudah menguasai pikiran Rinto sehingga dirinya selalu membuat Rinto tanpa sadar memikirkannya.

"Rinto, tolong kau kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis, ya," perintah Meiko-sensei, yang ternyata adalah guru Matematika.

Rinto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke depan. Tangannya cekatan menulis jawaban dari soal yang tadi diberikan oleh Meiko-sensei. Pelajaran ini lumayan dikuasai oleh Rinto. Sedari dulu, Rinto selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik untuk pelajaran Matematika. Jadi, untuk pelajaran Matematika ia tak perlu terlalu banyak belajar.

"Bagus, jawabanmu benar. Terimakasih, Rinto. Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu," ujar Meiko-sensei saat melihat jawaban dari soal yang sudah selesai Rinto kerjakan.

Lagi-lagi saat ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, Rinto mendengar suara para murid yang ia rasa membicarakannya. Rinto menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini. Biasanya, sebagian dari mereka memujinya dan sisanya mengejeknya sok jago, padahal murid baru. Rinto sudah sering menerima perkataan seperti itu setiap kali ia baru pindah.

Awalnya ketika Rinto baru saja pertama kali menerima ejekan seperti itu, ia langsung lari ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan menangis di sana. Dan saat, itu, ada seseorang yang datang dan menghiburnya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Akan tetapi, ia hanya ingat samar-samar akan wajah orang itu.

**oOo**

"Ahh... aku puas tidur!" seru Len sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Len, kamu membuat rekor baru. Kau tidur dari pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat," ujar Rin sambil membaca majalah yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

"Hebatnya, aku sama sekali tidak bangun saat kapur mengenaiku," sahut Len dan menatap tumpukan kapur yang mendarat di mejanya. Len merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan I-podnya.

"Eh, Len! Aku mau dengar lagu yang kemarin kau kasih tahu, dong! Aku suka lagu itu," seru Rin saat melihat Len mengeluarkan I-podnya.

"Sial. Padahal aku ingin mendengarkan lagu yang lain. Tapi, bolehlah. Nih," jawab Len dan menyodorkan salah satu _headset_nya. Rin segera mendekat ke Len dan memasang _headset _yang diberikan Len.

Len menekan-nekan I-podnya dan musik mulai mengalun ke telinga mereka berdua. Rin sesekali bersenandung pelan mengikuti lirik lagu. Len memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik yang mereka dengarkan.

Len sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya dari meja di sebelah Rin. Tatapan milik Rinto.

**oOo**

Rinto melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan kasar. Ia sedang sangat kesal, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Rinto menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sedang kesal dengan laki-laki yang bernama Kagamine Len itu. Ia sangat kesal, kenapa Len begitu akrab dengan Rin?! Len itu kan tak lebih keren dibandingkan dengannya, dan ia juga pendek! Kenapa ia begitu akrab dengan Rin?! Dan lagi, kenapa marganya harus sama dengannya dan Rin?! Kira-kira begitulah pikiran yang sedang memenuhi otak Rinto.

Rinto membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kasar, dan itu membuat murid yang berada di dalamnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Rinto tak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan menuju rak yang memuat novel.

Rinto menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu kesal dengan Len. Padahal menurut pikiran sadarnya itu wajar, karena Rin sudah lebih lama berteman dengan Len dibandingkan dengannya yang baru masuk hari ini. Akan tetapi, dadanya tetap terasa sakit saat menatap pemandangan barusan di kelas. Hal itu membuatnya langsung beranjak keluar, menghindari pemandangan yang membuatnya kesal itu.

Saat ia sedang memilih-milih novel yang ada di rak, tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Rinto langsung menoleh dan mendapati Miku yang sedang cengar-cengir sambil menatapnya.

"Halo, Rinto. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Miku dan melangkah menuju samping Rinto.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya ingin pergi kemari saja," jawab Rinto dan menunduk, mencari novel yang ada di deretan yang lebih rendah.

"Baru masuk sudah mendapat masalah, ya?" tanya Miku dan itu langsung membuat tangan Rinto yang hendak mengambil sebuah novel terhenti.

Rinto segera bangkit dan menatap Miku. _'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa wajahku menyiratkan hal itu?' _pikir Rinto. Akan tetapi, mengingat Miku yang menunjukkan bakat sebagai guru konseling saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Rinto pun mulai mengerti. Walaupun ia memasang wajah datar, Miku akan tahu siapa saja murid yang sedang bermasalah hanya dengan melihat gelagatnya.

"Haha. Kau benar-benar seperti guru konseling," kata Rinto dengan nada lesu.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Miku sama sekali tak menyangka Rinto akan langsung selesu ini saat baru pertama kali masuk. Padahal tadi pagi ia masih biasa saja. Dan ucapan berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Rinto semakin membuatnya terperangah.

"Miku, 'suka' itu rasanya bagaimana?"

**oOo**

Sementara itu di kelas 1-2, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda menatap langit yang terlihat dari jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan bengong. Di mejanya sebuah buku terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sepotong foto yang terlihat lama. Di foto itu, si gadis yang terlihat masih kecil sedang bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki dan keduanya terlihat ceria. Si gadis menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Lenka! Ayo kita segera ke laboratorium biologi! Luka-sensei sudah menyuruh kita pergi!" seru seorang siswi berambut hijau dan mengenakan bandana. Seruan itu langsung membuat Lenka tersentak.

"Gumi, jangan membuatku kaget! Kau mau jantungku lepas sebelum waktunya?" sahut Lenka kesal dan buru-buru menutup buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Eh, itu foto yang dulu kau pernah tunjukkan kepadaku, ya? Foto anak lelaki yang berjanji denganmu?" tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk buku yang sedang Lenka masukkan ke dalam tas.

"He eh. Akan tetapi... aku tak pernah mendapat kabar dari anak itu lagi..." jawab Lenka lesu.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah! Jangan lesu lagi! Ayo kita ke kedai _crepe _depan stasiun untuk meningkatkan semangat kita setelah pulang sekolah!" hibur Gumi dan menarik Lenka dengan semangat.

Lenka tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gumi. Ia segera mengambil buku pelajarannya dan melangkah bersama Gumi keluar kelas. Di pintu kelas, Gumiya terlihat bosan menunggu Gumi.

"Lama sekali kau," ujar Gumiya.

"Maaf, aku harus menghibur Lenka dulu. Ia terlihat tak bersemangat," jawab Gumi dan menunjuk Lenka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hee... kalian kontras sekali, ya. Lenka yang pendiam dan Gumi yang cerewet. Aku sedikit kasihan denganmu, Lenka. Jangan sampai kau tertular kecerewetannya, ya," kata Gumiya dan langsung disambut pukulan oleh Gumi. Lenka tertawa melihat Gumiya yang berusaha menghindari pukulan dari Gumi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita harus segera ke laboratorium," ujar Lenka menengahi. Gumi dan Gumiya pun menghentikan acara pukul-pukulan mereka dan mengikuti Lenka yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Lenka mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan janji yang ia buat saat kecil. Akan tetapi, saat itu ia baru berusia 7 tahun, jadi ia lupa dengan nama anak laki-laki yang membuat janji dengannya itu. Janji itu... adalah sebuah janji yang sangat penting bagi Lenka.

Saat ia berjalan melewati pintu perpustakaan, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan membuat Lenka tak sengaja menabrak orang yang membukanya.

"Aduh!" seru Lenka kaget dan terjatuh. Bukunya ikut jatuh dan berserakan di lantai koridor.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang saat Lenka sedang meringis kesakitan karena jatuh di lantai koridor yang keras.

Saat hendak menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang menabraknya, Lenka sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

Orang itu... mirip sekali dengan anak kecil yang ada di foto kenangannya. Orang yang membuat janji dengannya. Orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Orang yang selalu bersamanya saat kecil. Orang yang... pertama kali disukainya.

Dan ia langsung mengingat nama anak laki-laki itu.

Namanya adalah... Kagamine Rinto.

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 2 selesai! **

**Akhirnya aku selesai menuangkan ide yang dari tadi mengalir deras. **

**Fyuuuh... legaaa...**

**Doakan semoga chapter berikutnya pun idenya lancaaarr...**

**Kalo ada typo, mohon maaf yaah...**

**Semoga para readers senang membacanya**

**Doakan juga agar fic ini tetap lancar sampai selesai...**

**Jangan lupa pendapat dan sarannya, ditunggu...**

_**The last**_**, makasih banyak banget sumpah buat waktunya untuk baca fic ini...! **_**Arigatou**_**!**


	3. Part 3 How can You Forget that Promise?

_**The Third Fic from Our Promise. **_

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's **_**song, **_Yakusoku no Hana.

**Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagu ini dan lagu lainnya yang berjudul **Darling.

**Dikarenakan author yang lagi demam bikin fic, jadi idenya banyak (.^w^.)**

**Tapi, kemarin nggak bisa ngeupdate gara-gara ketiduran, **_**gomen**_**. **

_**Hope you'll enjoy it**_**! **

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**How can you Forget about that Promise?**

Lenka melangkah dengan cepat, tak menghiraukan panggilan Gumi dan Gumiya yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mendekap buku pelajarannya erat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Dalam pikirannya masih terekam dengan jelas kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Dan tentu saja, hal itu sangat membuatnya shock.

**oOo**

**(Flashback)**

_Lenka menatap Rinto dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan langsung bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang membuat janji dengannya dulu. Rasanya Lenka ingin mendekapnya saat itu juga, mengatakan kalau ia sudah sangat rindu dengannya. Akan tetapi, akal sehat Lenka mencegahnya untuk berbuat itu. _

"_Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Rinto dan itu membuat Lenka tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Lenka segera bangkit dan merapikan buku-bukunya, tanpa menghiraukan sodoran tangan Rinto. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Rinto agak kaget. _

"_Aku tak apa-apa. Terimakasih banyak," ujar Lenka dan tersenyum pada Rinto. Rinto membalasnya dengan anggukan._

_Mereka berdua terdiam. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi bagi Lenka itu sudah terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya. Lenka merasa kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sangat gugup, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Rinto. Banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkannya. Misalnya, "kenapa kau tidak mengabariku selama ini" atau "sejak kapan kau pindah kemari?". _

_Akan tetapi, ketika Lenka baru saja berniat untuk bertanya, Rinto berjalan dengan cuek melewatinya. Lenka terdiam kaget. Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya, ia berbalik dan meraih lengan Rinto untuk menghentikannya. Rinto pun berpaling dan menunjukkan tatapan bertanya. _

"_A-ano..." Lenka merasa suaranya sangat seperti seekor burung yang ketakutan, dan dari suaranya pun terdengar jelas kalau ia gugup. _

"_Ya?"_

"_Ano... apakah... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap Lenka tanpa sadar. _

_Dalam hati Lenka memaki-maki dirinya sendiri, _'Kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal tidak jelas seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kami pernah bertemu?! Dasar aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!'. _Akan tetapi, jawaban dari Rinto membuat pikiran Lenka terhenti dan langsung menatap Rinto dengan shock. _

"_Maaf, aku tidak ingat apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawab Rinto datar. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Maaf, karena aku masih baru disini, aku tak tahu apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," lanjut Rinto tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Lenka._

"_J-jadi... kau tidak ingat siapa aku... dan kau lupa dengan janji itu...?" ucap Lenka dengan suara bergetar. _

"_Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Rinto bingung. Dan jawaban itu makin membuat Lenka membeku. _

_Rasanya saat itu Lenka ingin berlari dan menangis keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa Rinto melupakan janji yang mereka buat saat kecil...? Padahal Lenka sangat mengingatnya, karena itu adalah janji yang sangat penting untuknya. Akan tetapi, Lenka justru mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak terpikir di benaknya. _

"_Ah... maaf kalau begitu. Kelihatannya... aku salah orang. Permisi," _

_Lenka langsung pergi meninggalkan Rinto dengan hati yang sangat pedih. Dan dibelakangnya, Rinto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Lenka dengan perasaan bingung. _

**oOo**

Rinto sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Ia masih mengingat wajah shock yang ditujukan kepadanya barusan. Dan entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah kecewa milik gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diri Rinto. Entah kenapa ia... merasa bersalah?

Aneh. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa, otaknya seperti mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terlupa olehnya, dan itu membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

"Rinto dan Rin, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Rinto segera bangkit da menghampiri Gakupo-sensei yang diikuti oleh Rin. Gakupo-sensei menunjuk pada satu arah, dan hal yang menanti di sana benar-benar bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Di hadapan mereka, tumpukan kertas yang lumayan tinggi menanti. Rinto mendengus pelan.

"Nah, kalian berdua, tolong bawakan ini ke ruang guru, ya. Aku tak bisa mengangkatnya sendiri, jadi aku perlu bantuan kalian berdua," ujar Gakupo-sensei lalu membagi tumpukan itu menjadi tiga bagian. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Rin.

"Nah, aku akan bawa tumpukan yang ini, sedangkan kalian tolong bawakan dua tumpukan sisanya. Tolong, ya!" kata Gakupo-sensei dan diikuti anggukan Rinto dan Rin.

Rinto segera mengangkat bagiannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan, mengikuti Gakupo-sensei. Rin buru-buru mengejarnya sambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang lumayan berat itu. Rinto melirik Rin sekilas dan berhenti, menunggu Rin yang terlihat kerepotan membawa tumpukan kertas itu.

"Ahaha... maaf, aku lama, ya?" tanya Rin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kelelahannya karena membawa tumpukan kertas yang lumayan berat itu. Dan tanpa disangkanya, Rinto mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Rinto, aku tak apa-apa, kok," ujar Rin, merasa bersalah.

"Yang begini serahkan saja pada cowok. Sekarang terasa ringan , kan?" sahut Rinto datar. Rin terdiam sebentar, dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Rinto. Kau baik sekali," kata Rin, dan itu membuat wajah Rinto hampir seperti kepiting rebus kalau Rinto tidak segera menetralkan akal sehatnya.

"...Sama-sama," jawab Rinto dan balas tersenyum.

**oOo **

Rinto merasa hari ini sekolah terasa sangat lama selesai. Dan lagi, saat ia baru pertama kali masuk sekolah barunya, sudah banyak hal terjadi dalam satu hari. Rinto mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin.

Saat ia pertama kali mengobrol akrab dengan seorang _senpai_. Saat ia pertama kali merasakan debaran jantungnya yang terasa aneh saat bertemu dengan Rin. Saat ia kesal dengan Len. Dan saat ia pertama kali menyadari kalau ia menyukai Rin.

Ah, ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda. Entah kenapa, sampai selesai sekolah pun ia masih memikirkan gadis itu. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Wajahnya saat itu terlihat sangat shock. Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti mengenalnya sejak dulu? Dan... janji apa yang disebut-sebut olehnya?

"Rinto, jangan melamun!" seru Rin dan itu membuat Rinto tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." ujar Rinto dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len. Entah kenapa, wajah Len seperti kesal saat melihatnya. Dengan penasaran, Rinto mendekati Len.

"Kau kenapa, Len? Kelihatannya kau terlihat kesal saat melihatku," tanya Rinto. Raut wajah Len langsung berubah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Rin tertawa kecil dan itu disadari oleh Rinto.

"Rin, apa kau tahu kenapa ia kesal padaku?" tanya Rinto penasaran.

"Ah, itu karena ia iri dengan tinggimu, Rinto," jawab Rin dan langsung disambut pandangan menusuk dari Len.

"Tinggi...?" Rinto berpaling ke Len dan menatapnya sebentar. Yang ditatap langsung memberinya tatapan membunuh.

Rinto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan dari wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas kalau Rinto sedang menahan tawanya. Len yang menyadari itu langsung memerah dan bergegas menghampiri Rin.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bilang?!" seru Len dengan wajah yang masih merah padam.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kau lucu, sih," jawab Rin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya juga.

"Cih!" Len langsung melayangkan sebuah "sentilan" ke dahi Rin dan tentu saja Rin langsung mengaduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Len?! Sakit, tahu!" sungut Rin sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Itu hukuman!" jawab Len dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanda ia sedang "ngambek".

"Waa... maaf, maaf! Nanti aku traktir, deh!" seru Rin, berusaha meredakan suasana hati Len.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan Rinto. Walaupun raut wajah Rinto tetap datar, tapi hatinya terasa panas. Ia kesal. Ia tak bisa masuk ke dalam "lingkaran" yang dibuat oleh mereka. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau mereka sangat akrab dengan satu sama lain. Bagi seorang pendatang seperti Rinto ini, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia tak pernah bisa memasuki lingkaran yang sudah lama mereka ciptakan itu.

Rinto bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum emosinya memuncak lagi seperti tadi. Rinto berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Dan tanpa disangka-sangkanya, di depan pintu kelas berdiri sebuah wajah yang sudah dihapalnya.

Gadis yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

**oOo**

Lenka sama sekali tak berpikir kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Rinto lagi. Dan ia juga tak mengharapkannya, karena masih sedih dan kecewa atas kejadian yang tadi. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dihadapannya sekarang, berdirilah sosok Rinto, yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka sama-sama membeku di tempat mereka berdiri, dan sama-sama menampakkan wajah kaget. Kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka, tentu saja orang itu akan menganggap mereka terlihat aneh. Dan orang itu adalah Gumi dan Gumiya, yang kebetulan lewat.

"Heeii... kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Gumi dan langsung membuat Rinto dan Lenka tersadar.

Lenka langsung menunduk dan Rinto langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, tentu saja tingkah mereka berdua ini membuat Gumi dan Gumiya semakin bingung.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Gumiya. Lenka tak menjawab, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Dan mereka berempat dikagetkan oleh sebuah seruan khas. Dan seruan itu berasal dari Len dan Rin yang berlari menuju mereka.

"Aaah... Lenka! Sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung ke kelas kami!" seru Rin dan Len kompak. Rinto yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh.

"Kalian berdua kenal dengannya?" tanya Rinto kaget.

"Tentu saja. Di sekolah ini, kami dijuluki Trio Kagamine, karena marga kami semua sama!" jawab Rin dan langsung merangkul Len dan Lenka bersamaan.

"Sama? Kanjinya juga?" tanya Rinto masih dengan raut wajah yang kaget.

"Iya! Nah, perkenalkan, Rinto. Dia Kagamine Lenka, dari kelas 1-2! Nah, perkenalkan juga, Lenka. Dia Kagamine Rinto, murid yang baru masuk hari ini!" seru Rin bersemangat.

"Oh ya, marga Rinto juga sama, kan? Berarti kalian jadi Four Kagamine, dong!" kata Gumi.

"Benar juga! Baiklah, mulai hari ini julukan kita menjadi Four Kagamine?! Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?" tanya Rin.

Akan tetapi, Rinto dan Lenka masih terdiam mematung. Lenka sama sekali tak pernah berpikir kalau Rinto dekat dengan Rin, yang merupakan salah satu teman terdekatnya. Sedangkan Rinto, ia merasa mengenal nama itu.

Kagamine Lenka. Rinto merasa pernah mengenal nama itu. Akan tetapi, setiap kali ia berusaha mengingatnya, ia merasa kepalanya sakit. Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya...?

Awal musim gugur dan juga hari pertamanya pindah ke sekolah itu, kejadian-kejadian yang sama sekali tak pernah disangka Rinto mulai terjadi. Dan juga... siapa sebenarnya gadis yang bernama Lenka ini...? Kenapa ia merasa pernah mengenalnya?

**oOo**

**To be Continued**

**Akhirnya selesai, yuhuu...**

**Chapter 3 nih. Semoga bisa terus lancar sampe selesai!**

**Kalo ada typo mohon maaf yah. Juga kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan!**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter 4!**


	4. Part 4 Am I Really Never Meet You?

_**The Fourth Chapter from Our Promise. **_

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's **_**song, **_Yakusoku no Hana.

**Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu ini dan lagu lainnya yang berjudul **Darling**. **

**Author lagi males ngeupdate, **_**gomeeen**_**... TTATT**

**Soalnya lagi asyik nyari2 soal Kagerou Project sama Sword Art Online. **

**Review **_**please**_**... ^^**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production **

**oOo**

**Am I Really Never Meet You?**

Rinto bangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan kusut. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Hari ini Rinto benar-benar ingin bolos saja. Akan tetapi, kalau ia bolos di hari keduanya sekolah, tentu ia akan dicap sebagai anak bandel. Dan itu akan membuat hari-hari Rinto semakin menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Rinto bergegas memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Dan ia sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di sana. Rin, Len dan Lenka.

"Pagi, Rinto! Ayo berangkat sekolah bareng!" seru Rin bersemangat.

Rinto masih terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sangat kaget dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu alamat rumahku? Aku kan tak pernah memberitahu salah satu dari mereka'_.

"Kalau soal alamat rumahmu, kami hanya perlu menanyai Luka-sensei saja," ujar Len, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Rinto. Rinto langsung mengerti, walaupun awalnya agak terkejut.

"Nah, baiklah. Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Rin bersemangat.

**oOo**

Rin benar-benar tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Ada apa dengan suasana ini? Semuanya serba diam dan hanya berjalan. Len asyik mendengarkan musik, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tak berseuara. Nah, Rinto dan Lenka? Kenapa mereka diam, tak mengobrol atau berkata satu kata pun? Rin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka jadi ikut-ikutan terdiam. Akhirnya, Rin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini pun berteriak.

"AAHHH! Kenapa kalian semua diam sih?! Ayo ngobrol! Biasanya kan orang-orang yang berangkat sekolah bareng itu selalu penuh dengan canda dan tawa!"

Len langsung menutup kupingnya. Suara teriakan Rin sampai mengalahkan suara I-podnya! Itu artinya Rin memang sedang sangat kesal. Len langsung bertindak saat mendengar nada suara Rin yang seperti itu.

"Rin, tenanglah, kau tenang dulu. Dari kemarin Rinto dan Lenka seperti ini, kan? Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja ke Lenka?" kata Len dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rinto. Len yang langsung sadar kali ini, merinding ketakutan saat merasakan tatapan tajam itu.

"Benar juga! Lenka, ada apa dengan kau dan Rinto? Kok dari kemarin kalian begini?" tanya Rin tanpa menghiraukan wajah Len yang sudah pucat.

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Lenka sambil terus menunduk. Rin memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kalau Rinto?" Rin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rinto. Dan tanpa disangka-sangkanya, Rinto justru memalingkan wajahnya dan suasana pun kembali diam. Dan, tentu saja hal ini membuat Rin semakin kesal.

"Aaahh! Sudahlah! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan kalian!" seru Rin dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Rin!" seru Len dan langsung mengejar Rin.

Rinto menatap punggung mereka berdua yang berlari, dan kembali menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Rin marah, akan tetapi setiap kali ia menangkap bayangan Lenka, ia selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat Lenka, ia selalu merasa bersalah. Rinto mengeluarkan _headset_nya dan kembali berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik.

Lenka mengikutinya dari belakang. Tentu saja Lenka tak ingin mengikutinya, akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin ditinggal oleh Rinto sendirian. Lenka masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika ia bertemu dengan Rinto. Akan tetapi, pagi ini Rin tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya bersama Len dan mengajaknya untuk menjemput Rinto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Lenka gugup.

Tanpa disadari oleh Lenka, Rinto melirik ke arahnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Lenka, Rinto selalu teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, dan itu membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Akan tetapi, Rinto benar-benar tak ingat dengan janji yang mungkin pernah dibuatnya dengan Lenka.

Rinto menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Rinto terperanjat. Kalau mereka tidak berlari, mereka akan terlambat! Rinto berhenti dan menengok ke arah Lenka. Lenka yang menyadari kalau Rinto berhenti, ikut berhenti dan menatap Rinto dengan tatapan bertanya. Rinto menunjuk jam yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan panik. Lenka turut melihat jam tangannya dan ikut terkejut.

"Gawat, sudah jam segini! Bagaimana ini, Ri—maksudku, Kagamine-san?! Kita harus segera berlari!" ujar Lenka panik.

"Tapi apa kau kuat? Jaraknya masih lumayan jauh, lho," sahut Rinto. Lenka terdiam dan raut wajahnya sudah memberi tahu Rinto jawabannya. Rinto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ayo naik," kata Rinto dan berjongkok. Tentu saja perkataannya itu membuat Lenka kaget.

"Na—naik?! Maksudmu kau menggendongku, begitu?!" ujar Lenka gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sudahlah! Ayo segera!" seru Rinto tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Lenka.

"T—tapi bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kau kuat menggendongku sambil berlari?" tanya Lenka gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku ini mantan anggota klub atletik, jadi sudah terbiasa. Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" seru Rinto dan nadanya membuat Lenka terpaksa menuruti perkataannya, walau wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Rinto berdiri dan menyeimbangkan posisinya. Lenka memegang tasnya dan tas milik Rinto dengan erat, berusaha menetralkan otaknya yang kepanasan karena malu.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat!" seru Rinto dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Lenka berpegangan dengan takut-takut, karena masih merasa gugup.

Rinto langsung melesat dengan cepat. Kalau keadaannya mepet, kecepatan Rinto berlari bisa mengalahkan rekor tercepatnya di sekolahnya dulu. Lenka yang terkejut refleks mempererat pelukannya ke Rinto. Saat itulah, Rinto menyadari ada yang aneh.

Ia merasa kalau dulu ia pernah berlari sambil menggendong seseorang seperti ini.

**oOo**

"Uwaaahhh...!" Rinto langsung terjatuh dengan napas terengah-engah setelah menurunkan Lenka di lapangan sekolah. Tentu saja banyak murid yang menatap Rinto, yang tiba-tiba datang dengan berlari sambil menggendong Lenka yang memeluk lehernya erat.

"Rinto, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku berat, ya?" ujar Lenka panik dan langsung menghampiri Rinto.

"Bukan, hanya saja aku jarang sekali berlari dengan kecepatan seperti ini dalam jarak yang jauh. Tenang saja Lenka, kau tidak berat, kok," jawab Rinto disela-sela engahan napasnya.

"Rinto, lebih baik kau minum dulu. Ini," kata Lenka dan menyodorkan botol minumnya. Rinto langsung meraihnya dan minum dengan rakus.

"Fuaahh... lumayan lega. Thanks," ujar Rinto dan mengembalikan botol minum itu ke Lenka.

"Sama-sama. Untung kita tidak telat. Lebih baik kita segera masuk," jawab Lenka dan menyodorkan tas milik Rinto.

"Yah, kau benar. Ayo segera masuk," kata Rinto sambil meraih tasnya dan berdiri.

**oOo**

"L-E-N-K-A! Tadi aku lihat, lhoooo...!" seru Gumi setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Lenka sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Yang tadi pagi! Asyiknyaa... digendong sambil berlari menuju sekolah oleh Rinto! Aku juga mau seperti itu... Gumiya, kapan-kapan gendong aku sampai sekolah, dong!" seru Gumi lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke Gumiya yang terbangun karena mendengar ocehan Gumi.

"Malas. Kau berat sih. Lebih baik kau turunkan dulu berat badanmu," jawab Gumiya dan langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Gumi. Lenka tertawa melihat adegan itu.

Lenka kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Dan wajah Lenka mulai terasa panas saat mengingat hal itu. Itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya, kalau ia akan digendong seperti itu oleh Rinto. Lenka merasa bernostalgia dengan kejadian di masa lalu, ketika ia juga pernah melakukan itu dengan Rinto saat ia masih kecil.

Rinto... apakah ia juga mengingat hal itu...?

**oOo**

Rinto menggeser pintu kelas dan melangkah pelan. Jam istirahat, ia selalu bingung hendak melakukan apa. Apa ia pergi ke perpustakaan lagi? Mungkin ia bisa tidur sebentar sampai bel masuk. Entah kenapa semenjak pelajaran kedua tadi kepalanya agak sakit.

"Rinto!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Saat Rinto menoleh, ternyata itu Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rinto datar. Miku tertawa.

"Seperti biasa, kau masih dingin, Rinto," ujar Miku dan langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Rinto.

"Apa aku dingin?" tanya Rinto dan membuat tawa Miku semakin keras.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Lagipula kau selalu dingin dan cuek kepada para gadis, kan?" jawab Miku dan mendapat anggukan dari Rinto.

"Tapi Rinto. Sifatmu yang cuek dan tidak peduli itu terkadang membuat orang lain merasa tersakiti, lho. Yah, walaupun sifat itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan sifat orang lain yang terkadang suka menyakiti seseorang dengan perkataan atau perbuatan," ujar Miku setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Menyakiti orang lain?"

"Dari wajahmu kau terlihat seperti sedang merasa bersalah, Rinto," sahut Miku dan langsung mendapat tatapan kau-benar-benar-seorang-cenayang dari Rinto.

"Hei, aku bukan cenayang! Hanya saja terkadang aku suka mengamati orang lain! Misalkan, gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu!" seru Miku dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Rinto mengikuti telunjuk Miku dan mendapati Lenka yang sedang makan bersama Gumi dan Gumiya di dekat jendela kantin.

"Ada apa dengan Lenka?" tanya Rinto.

"Ia terlihat seperti baru saja tersakiti dan kecewa! Kemarin aku sekilas melihat raut wajahnya yang sedang berlari sambil menunduk! Dan aku melihat kalau ia diam-diam menangis!" jawab Miku.

Perkataan Miku langsung membuat perasaan Rinto–entah kenapa—semakin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tersindir dengan hal itu. Rinto kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dan menunduk. Dadanya semakin sakit saat menduga Lenka menangis setelah kejadian dengannya kemarin.

Rinto kembali menatap Lenka yang sedang tertawa sambil mengobrol dengan Gumi. Benarkah Lenka menampakkan raut wajah terluka? Rinto semakin merasa kalau dadanya sakit.

Akan tetapi, detik berikutnya Rinto terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju Lenka. Miku yang juga sedang melihat ke arah Lenka langsung berteriak panik.

"AWAAAAASSSS!"

Rinto segera menarik Lenka yang kaget mendengar teriakan Miku dan memeluknya. Mereka langsung terjatuh dan berikutnya terdengar suara pecahan kaca dibelakangnya.

PRAAANGGG!

Detik itu juga, Rinto merasakan hantaman keras pada kepalanya dan detik berikutnya, pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

**oOo**

_Rinto yang masih kecil duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan seorang anak perempuan. Ia baru saja berlari ke taman ini sambil menggendong anak perempuan itu. _

"_Hei..."_

"_Kenapa, Rinto-kun?" tanya anak perempuan itu. _

"_Kalau kita sudah besar... kau mau... menikah denganku tidak?" tanya Rinto. Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung berubah menjadi cerah. _

"_Tentu saja aku, mau, Rinto! Lagipula, aku sangaaat menyukai Rinto!" jawab anak itu dengan bersemangat._

"_Kalau begitu, kau janji ya?" ujar Rinto dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Anak perempuan itu langsung menyambutnya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan bersemangat._

"_Hei Rinto. Apa kau menyukaiku? Bukankah pernikahan hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang yang saling menyukai?" tanya anak itu, masih dengan jari kelingking yang terkait dengan jari Rinto. Rinto tersenyum dan menjawab. _

"_Tentu saja, Lenka. Aku sangat menyukaimu juga," _

_Wajah Lenka berubah semakin cerah. Ia ikut tersenyum bersama Rinto yang memandangnya lembut. _

"_Kalau begitu, kau jangan sampai lupa, ya! Aku juga tak akan melupakan janji ini!" ujar Lenka dan mereka semakin erat mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. _

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnyaaaa... part 4 selesai jugaaaa...**

**Jangan lupa saran, komentar, atau reviewnya, oke?**

**Akhirnya author ada ide juga**

**Soalnya kemarin bingung banget jalan cerita berikutnya kayak apa.**

**Yah, lega setelah akhirnya selesaaaaiii... banzaaaiiii!**

**Siapa yang tahu Sword Art Online? **

**Author like banget sama Kirigaya Kazuto alias Kirito!**

**Dia itu shota2 begitu keren dan kuat! *nose bleeding***

**Tiba-tiba Rinto datang dan langsung meng**_**harisen**_** kepala author.**

**Rinto : Daripada ngecurcol mendingan buruan lanjutin napa! Aku capek nih pura2 pingsan terus! *masih terus meng**_**harisen **_**kepala author***

**Author : Gomennasaaaaiiii! *sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari pukulan **_**harisen**_**nya Rinto***

**Akhir kata, doakan semoga part 5 segera update! **

**Don't forget, review please!**


	5. Part 5 An Unexpected Kiss

_**The Fifth Part from Our Promise. **_

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's **_**song, **_Yakusoku no Hana.

**Diharapkan untuk membaca dengan mendengarkan lagu ini dan lagu lainnya yang berjudul **Darling**. **

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

_**Gomen**_**, gara-gara lagi ada proyek ngebantuin ortu, jadi belum sempet **_**update**_**. **

**Inilah nasiiiiibbb... o—*digampar Rinto***

**Oke, oke, karena Rinto udah nggak tahan author suruh pose jadi orang pingsan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, mari kita mulai **_**the next part**_**. **

**Review pleaseee... ^^**

**oOo**

**An Unexpected Kiss**

"Nah Lenka, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gumi ketika waktu makan siang.

"Rasanya bagaimana? Apa maksudmu, Gumi?" tanya Lenka balik.

"Lenka, maksudku ketika kau digendong Rinto, bagaimana rasanya? Masa' kau nggak ngerti sih?" jawab Gumi mulai kesal dengan kepolosan Lenka.

Lenka langsung merasa wajahnya memanas. Sial, ia jadi teringat kembali kejadian tadi pagi. Itu pertama kalinya ia digendong oleh seorang lelaki selain ayahnya. Dan terakhir kali ia digendong pun ketika masih duduk di bangku SD. Tadi pagi itu benar-benar kejadian yang tak Lenka duga.

"Rasanya? E-eto..." Lenka merasa suaranya sangat gugup dan kecil. Dan ia juga merasa kalau wajahnya memerah. Dan tentu saja, hal ini sangat disadari oleh Gumi.

"Wah, wajah Lenka memerah. Ng... kutebak kau sangat senang kan saat itu?" tebak Gumi dan langsung membuat wajah Lenka semakin memanas. Yah, tebakan Gumi sangat benar. Dan perubahan ini langsung membuat Gumi berseru senang.

"Ya ampun, Lenka! Tak kusangka kalau kau menyukainya! Akhirnya Lenka punya rasa suka juga ke seorang cowok!"

"Sssstt... Gumi! Jangan keras-keras!" seru Lenka semakin gugup. Gumi berusaha menutupi tawanya walaupun sangat terlihat kalau ia masih tertawa.

"L-lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku suka ke lawan jenis, kok! Waktu kecil dulu pernah!" jawab Lenka sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Anak laki-laki yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Lenka, kurasa lebih baik kalau kau melupakannya," ujar Gumi sambil memakan rotinya. Lenka langsung terdiam.

"Itu... nggak mungkin, Gumi," ujar Lenka pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi, heran karena perubahan nada suara Lenka.

"Karena... anak laki-laki itu adalah—"

"AWAAAAASSSSS!"

Detik berikutnya, Lenka langsung merasa dipeluk oleh seseorang dan terjatuh ke lantai bersama orang itu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dan suara benturan keras.

Pelukan orang yang jatuh bersamanya mengendur, dan tubuh orang itu langsung terjatuh dan menimpa Lenka. Lenka yang masih shock, terpaku di tempatnya. Lingkungan sekitarnya terdengar histeris dan panik. Lenka tersadar karena suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Lenka berusaha bangkit dan mendapati sesosok murid perempuan berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir dua menatap kepadanya dari atas. Ia langsung mengenali murid itu sebagai Hatsune Miku, kakak kelasnya yang lumayan terkenal. Lenka berusaha mendorong tubuh orang yang jatuh bersamanya dan detik itu juga ia langsung terpaku.

Ia melihat kaca yang pecah bertebaran di atas punggung orang itu, dan beberapa menusuk punggungnya. Dan ia lebih shock lagi begitu mengenali orang yang sekarang pingsan itu.

Ia adalah Rinto Kagamine.

**oOo**

Langit terlihat semakin memerah karena matahari yang juga mulai terbenam. Daun-daun mulai dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun sekolah. Sekolah pun sudah mulai kehilangan aktivitas manusia di dalamnya. Lenka menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Walaupun tampilan matahari terbenam terlihat sangat cantik, akan tetapi Lenka tetap tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia lebih peduli dengan nasib orang yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di kasur yang ada di sampingnya.

Rinto terbaring dengan perban melilit kepalanya dan juga plester yang menempel di wajahnya yang sedang pingsan. Lenka mengelus rambut Rinto pelan. Semakin ia menatap pemandangan ini, semakin Lenka merasa sedih dan ingin menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan merasa kalau ini semua salahnya.

Gumi dan Gumiya sudah mengajaknya pulang, akan tetapi ia tidak mau pulang sampai Rinto sadar. Miku-senpai pun menawarkan untuk bergantian menjaga Rinto, akan tetapi Lenka menolaknya, karena merasa kalau Rinto jadi seperti ini karena salahnya. Rin dan Len pun berusaha menghiburnya.

Lenka menatap wajah Rinto sekali lagi dan air matanya mulai menetes. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya lagi, dan semuanya pun tumpah ruah.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Rinto..." bisik Lenka.

**oOo**

Rinto merasakan sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan memasuki matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan akhirnya melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Beberapa sat ia bingung, dimana dirinya. Akan tetapi, setelah mencium wangi obat-obatan, Rinto langsung menyadari kalau ia ada di UKS.

Rinto merasakan denyut sakit di belakang kepalanya. Ia meraba kepalanya dan mendapati perban yang dililitkan di kepalanya. Rinto berusaha bangkit dan mengabaikan seluruh badannya yang sakit. Dan ia mendapati seseorang tertidur di samping kasur.

Rinto menatap wajah Lenka yang sedang tertidur pulas. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasa sangat akrab dengan wajah Lenka. Rinto bertanya-tanya dan ia berusaha untuk mengingat. Dan berikutnya, ia langsung mengetahui jawabannya.

Ingatan-ingatannya bersama Lenka telah kembali.

**oOo**

Lenka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _'Sejak kapan aku tertidur?' _pikirnya. Lenka mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan hampir saja jatuh terjengkang karena terkejut.

Dihadapannya, Rinto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang belum pernah Lenka lihat. Tatapan itu... antara lembut dan menyesal? Yang pasti, saat Lenka mendapati Rinto menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, Lenka langsung merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"R-Rinto, kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" tanya Lenka gugup dan berusaha menetralkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Itu... baru beberapa menit yang lalu mungkin," jawab Rinto, seperti tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan wajahnya, Lenka langsung tersadar dengan perban yang melilit kepala Rinto.

"Ri—maksudku, Kagamine-san, kau tidak apa-apa?! Bagaimana lukamu?! Sakit tidak?!" tanya Lenka khawatir. Rinto sedikit terkejut mendapati Lenka menanyainya secara beruntun seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lenka. Kau tidak perlu cemas," jawab Rinto dan tersenyum lembut. Lutut Lenka terasa lemas mendengar penuturan Rinto. Ia ingin menghela napas lega, akan tetapi helaan napasnya terhenti. Rinto mengeryit bingung.

"Ada apa Lenka? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba terdiam?" tanya Rinto. Lenka menundukkan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya, Rinto tertegun melihat tetesan jatuh di tangan Lenka. Lenka terisak pelan dan itu membuat bahunya terguncang pelan. Rinto menatap tangan Lenka yang terkepal dan juga bergetar. Rinto segera menyibak selimutnya dan duduk menghadap Lenka.

"Lenka, kenapa kau menangis...?" tanya Rinto terkejut.

"Maaf..." ujar Lenka lirih.

"Kenapa... kau meminta maaf...?" tanya Rinto semakin bingung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Lenka pelan. Dan langsung terlihat oleh matanya mata Lenka yang sembab. Dada Rinto pun berdenyut pelan.

"Maaf... karena aku... kau jadi terluka. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Maaf...kan aku, Rinto. Seharusnya... kau tak perlu melindungiku dan jadi terluka seperti ini. Aku... benar-benar minta maaf, Rinto..." ujar Lenka sambil sesenggukan.

"Lenka...?"

"A-aku... akan segera pergi... mungkin kau tidak mau melihatku dulu untuk sementara. Kau... membenciku, kan? Aku yang membuatmu jadi terluka seperti ini. Mungkin saja kau menyesal karena sudah menolongku..." ujar Lenka terbata-bata.

Melihat wajah Lenka yang seperti ini, Rinto merasakan denyut pelan di dadanya. Lenka melepaskan tangan Rinto dari wajahnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dan secara refleks, tangan Rinto langsung menahannya.

Lenka tertegun dan berbalik. Dan saat itulah, Rinto melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya. Rinto pun juga sama sekali tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal itu.

Rinto menarik tangan Lenka dan Lenka langsung jatuh terduduk di samping Rinto. Rinto menatap Lenka lurus dan tajam. Kemudian, Rinto menarik tangan Lenka dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lenka.

Detik itu juga, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Lenka langsung merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Rinto menarik wajah Lenka semakin mendekat dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Ciuman itu hanya beberapa detik, namun meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lupakan. Rinto melepaskan wajahnya dengan lembut, dan menatap Lenka sesaat, yang masih terpaku.

"Maafkan aku, Lenka. Selama ini... aku melupakanmu," ujar Rinto pelan dan tertunduk. Lenka langsung tersadar dan menatap Rinto yang masih tertunduk.

"R—rinto...? Jangan-jangan kau... sudah ingat...?" tanya Lenka. Rinto mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Sekaligus dengan janji kita berdua," jawab Rinto.

Lenka langsung merasa air matanya mengalir kembali, bahkan semakin deras. Lenka kembali menangis dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Rinto. Rinto terkejut sebentar, akan tetapi langsung mengelus kepala Lenka dengan lembut. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata, akan tetapi perasaan mereka mengalir ke atmosfer dan tersampaikan.

Dan dengan pelan dan pasti, mereka merapatkan tubuh mereka, berpelukan dengan lembut dan hangat.

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnyaaaaaa... part 5 updatee!**

**Author sangat bersyukur... akhirnya bisa mengupdate part baruuu...**

***nangis terharu* *nyedot ingus***

**Mohon maaf buat yang udah kepengen baca lanjutannya...**

**Gara-gara ini pertama kalinya bikin cerita ada kissnya, jadi agak gimana... gitu.**

**Yang pasti, **_**enjoy this part and don't forget to post the review! **_

**P.S. **

**To Annon the Fujoshi : **

**Chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi (1000x) :D XP**


	6. Part 6 What do you wanna do?

_**The sixth part from Our Promise. **_

_**Inspired from **_**Rinto **_**and **_**Lenka's **_**song, **_Yakusoku no Hana. **Disarankan untuk baca fic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu lain yang judulnya **Darling**. **

**Hampir sebulan ini fic aku buat, dan syukur banget reviewnya udah nyampe 20. **

**Target tercapai! ^^**

**Tapi jangan lupa buat terus ngasih review, jangan baca doang, oke? #plaked**

_**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give the review!**_

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**What do you wanna do?**

Lenka terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan aneh. Wajahnya masih terasa panas dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia menatap wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur di cermin, dan menemukan kalau wajahnya terlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemarin, ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Rinto akan menciumnya. Bagaimanapun, itu ciuman pertamanya. Tapi, tentu saja Lenka senang karena Rinto sudah mengingat janji mereka dan mulai bersikap lembut kepadanya. Lenka menatap jam di dinding. Sudah jam tujuh, ia harus segera bersiap-siap.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya, Lenka bergegas turun ke ruang makan. Akan tetapi, ia benar-benar shock dan mungkin saja ia akan pingsan saat melihat pemandangan akrab di ruang makannya.

Ibunya asyik mengobrol dengan sesosok wajah yang sudah sangat Lenka kenal. Dan kelihatannya sosok itu menyadari kehadiran Lenka dan memanggilnya.

"Lenka, kau kenapa terpaku di sana?" tanya Rinto. Lenka segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menghampiri Rinto.

"Rinto, kau kenapa... ada di sini?" tanya Lenka dan bukannya dijawab oleh Rinto, justru ibunya yang menyahut.

"Lenka, kau itu... Rinto kan sudah susah-susah datang kemari, kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?"

Lenka menunduk, tak bisa menjawab. Selain itu, ia juga sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Rinto. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa sepertinya Rinto menyadarinya dan menarik wajah Lenka sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau kaget? Aku sengaja memberimu kejutan. Dan kelihatannya itu berhasil dengan baik," ujar Rinto dan tertawa kecil. Tentu saja perkataannya itu makin membuat wajah Lenka memerah. Dan itu malah membuat Rinto semakin keras tertawa.

Lenka merasa wajahnya semakin memanas dan buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Rinto dari wajahnya. Lenka bergegas menarik kursi dan duduk, berusaha menetralkan wajahnya. Ibunya yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya, meletakkan piring berisi sarapan Lenka di hadapan Lenka. Lenka melirik Rinto sedikit, terlihat kalau Rinto sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya yang baru berbunyi. Lenka menghela napas, dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lenka, Rinto diam-diam mengamati Lenka. Sekarang ia sudah ingat dengan jelas tentang Lenka. Akan tetapi, setiap kali Rinto menatap Rin, ia masih merasakan debaran yang aneh. Padahal Rinto sudah menyadari rasa sukanya kepada Lenka.

Kata Miku, kalau kau merasakan debaran aneh saat menatap lawan jenis, kemungkinan itu adalah rasa yang disebut dengan "suka". Rinto menyukai Lenka, akan tetapi ia tetap merasa seperti cemburu jika melihat kedekatan Rin dan Len. Seperti saat ia membaca e-mail yang baru masuk semalam. Rin mengirimkan fotonya bersama Len kemarin saat mereka berdua menyanyi bersama di karaoke. Kemarin ia tak ikut—tentu saja—karena terluka dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Rinto bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya.

'_Aku harus segera melupakan Rin'_, batin Rinto.

**oOo**

"Leeennnn..." ujar Rin dan memeluk Len manja.

"Apa, Rin?" tanya Len tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kok Rinto dan Lenka belum datang ya? Aku sudah tanya ke Gumiya, tapi ia bilang ia juga tak tahu. Mereka kemana ya Len?" tanya Rin.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti datang," jawab Len cuek. Rin merengut dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Len. Len hanya melirik sekilas, dan melanjutkan membaca. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku manja Rin yang terkadang muncul.

Akan tetapi, keasyikan Len membaca terhentikan karena suara gaduh dari para murid yang duduk di dekat jendela. Rin segera bangkit dan berlari menuju jendela. Len bergegas mengikuti dan menatap keluar jendela dengan penasaran. Dan saat mereka menatap ke arah pandangan murid-murid lain, mereka langsung menyadari hal yang membuat murid-murid—yang kebanyakan cewek—heboh.

Rinto dan Lenka berjalan berdampingan dan terlihat kalau mereka asyik mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa. Akan tetapi, yang terlihat jelas adalah tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertautan. Rin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Rinto pacaran dengan Lenka?! Itu berita yang sangat bagus!

"Len, kelihatannya mereka berdua pacaran, ya?" tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali, Rin," ujar Len bingung.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula aku selalu kasihan dengan Lenka. Ia selalu terlihat murung, kalau sedang sendirian. Mungkin kalau Rinto bersamanya, Lenka akan jadi tidak murung lagi!" jawab Rin bersemangat.

"Kau tidak menyukai Rinto?" tanya Len tiba-tiba, dan langsung membuat Rin melongo.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Len? Tentu saja tidak! Ia hanya kuanggap seperti kakakku, itu saja!" jawab Rin dan itu membuat Len merasa lega.

Rin lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh Len. Len kembali membaca majalahnya, sedangkan Rin mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Saat itulah, tak sengaja Rin mendengar sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hei, siapa sih cewek yang tadi bersama Rinto-san?" tanya salah seorang murid berambut kuning yang diikat satu ke samping. Di sampingnya, ada 2 orang murid lain. Masing-masing berambut pink ikal yang diikat dua kesamping, dan satunya lagi berambut putih yang diikat satu di belakang.

Rin langsung mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah Akita Neru, Yowane Haku dan Kasane Teto. Dan entah kenapa, dari nada suara mereka, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Mereka sedang membicarakan Lenka. Dan nada suara mereka...

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Len tiba-tiba, dan membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Ah, nggak. Hanya sedikit melamun," jawab Rin dan tersenyum.

'_Aku harap tak terjadi hal yang buruk ke Lenka', _batin Rin.

**oOo**

"Lenka, ayo! Kita harus segera ke gedung olahraga!" seru Gumi panik. Lenka bergegas menutup lokernya dan menyusul Gumi.

Kali ini, gedung olahraga terlihat lebih ramai. Wajar saja, karena untuk pelajaran olahraga kali ini dua kelas akan digabung dan akan melakukan pertandingan basket untuk anak cowok dan pertandingan voli untuk anak cewek. Dan ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan, karena kelas Lenka akan melawan kelas Rinto!

Lenka langsung menuju bangku yang ada di pinggir gedung ketika ia dan Gumi berhasil sampai pada waktunya. Lenka meneguk minumannya dan menghela napas. Hari ini, ia merasa selalu dipelototi oleh anak-anak cewek sekelasnya. Dan parahnya, ketika ia masuk gedung olahraga ini, ia makin dipelototi, bukan hanya oleh murid perempuan dikelasnya melainkan juga murid perempuan dari kelas Rinto.

'_Repot kalau terlihat jalan bareng cowok populer'_, batin Lenka sedikit kesal. Ia sangat menyadari dengan kondisi ini, dan begitu istirahat tadi, ia sedikit menjauhi Rinto. Dan untungnya, Rinto selama istirahat asyik mengobrol dengan Miku-senpai. Jadi ia tak terlalu menggubris Lenka.

Akan tetapi, saat Lenka sedang melamun seperti itu, sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundaknya. Begitu ia mendongak, ia mendapati sosok Rinto yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Lenka semakin terkejut saat Rinto ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Istirahat tadi kau sedikit menjauhiku, kan?" tanya Rinto. Lenka menelan ludah. _'Baru saja aku memikirkan hal itu'_, pikir Lenka.

"Nggak. Hanya saja aku sedang ingin sendirian, itu saja," jawab Lenka dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masa'? Bukannya sedari dulu kau paling benci kalau sendirian?" tanya Rinto.

"E-eto... soal itu..." Lenka merasakan wajahnya agak memanas. Dulu saat kecil, ia pernah menangis menjerit-jerit saat ditinggal sendirian oleh orangtuanya di rumah. Rinto terpaksa menemani Lenka sampai orangtuanya kembali. Itu benar-benar kejadian memalukan.

"Kau benar-benar cewek yang menarik, Lenka," ujar Rinto dan langsung tertawa. Lenka terpana melihat raut wajah Rinto. Ekspresi itu persis seperti anak kecil yang senang karena diberi mainan.

'_I—imuuuuttt!'_, batin Lenka menjerit saat melihatnya. Jarang sekali Rinto mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Rasanya Lenka ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotretnya saat itu juga. Akan tetapi, tentu saja itu akan membuatnya jadi bahan lelucon Rinto.

"Hei kalian. Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini," ujar Gumiya tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua spontan mendongak.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri, Gumiya," ledek Rinto dan langsung merangkul Lenka. Itu membuat wajah Lenka langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-apa maksudmu aku iri, Rinto?!" kilah Gumiya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Kau suka dengan Gumi, kan? Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Kalian juga teman sejak kecil, kan?" tanya Rinto tanpa memperhatikan wajah Lenka.

"Yah... habisnya... Gumi itu agak telmi, si—"

"Maaf kalau aku telmi, Gumiyaa~n," Gumiya langsung berbalik dan mendapati sosok Gumi yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kalau ini komik, pasti sudah ada tanda simpang empat di kepala Gumi. Gumiya menyadari hal ini dan memalingkan wajahnya. Gumi mendengus pelan, dan berpaling menatap Rinto dan Lenka.

"Lenka, seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Rinto," ujar Gumi. Lenka mendongak dan tersenyum miris.

"Maaf, aku pun tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini," jawab Lenka dan langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Rinto.

"Yah, aku bisa menerima jawaban itu. Akan tetapi Rinto, tak bisakah kau menahan diri sedikit kalau sedang pelajaran? Fans-fansmu melihat kalian berdua," ujar Gumi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan mereka," jawab Rinto ketus.

"Haah.. akan sulit untuk menasihatimu. Yah, sekarang sudah waktunya giliranmu, Rinto. Lenka, ayo ikut bersamaku. Pertandingan volinya akan dimulai," ujar Gumi.

"Ah, oke. Rinto, apa kau tak masalah ikut pertandingan basket? Lukamu..." tanya Lenka cemas.

"Tenang saja, Lenka. Aku sudah sehat, kok. Aku bisa melakukan ini," jawab Rinto dan tersenyum. Lenka masih menatap Rinto khawatir. Akan tetapi, Gumi sudah menariknya ke tempat lapangan voli.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 3 pasang mata menatap Lenka dengan pandangan kesal.

**oOo**

"Fuaaahhhh... melelahkan!" seru Gumi dan menenggak air mineralnya. Lenka menhapus peluh yang merambati wajahnya.

"Tapi ternyata memang kelas Rin yang menang. Wajar saja, banyak yang jago olahraga disana," sahut Lenka.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, kan?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya ampun, Rin! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot! Setidaknya bilang kalau kau ada di sekitar sini!" seru Gumi.

"Maaf, maaf! Melihat kalian berdua ribut, aku jadi ingin ikutan," jawab Rin.

Detik itu, Rin merasakan aura aneh yang terasa tak nyaman. Firasat Rin berubah menjadi buruk. Rin menolehkan kepalanya. Gumi dan Lenka sama sekali tak menyadarinya karena mereka kembali asyik mengobrol. Pandangan Rin langsung terpusat ke seorang murid yang sedang bersiap melemparkan bola voli. Kelihatannya... itu mengarah kemari!

Bola itu langsung dilempar dengan tangkas dan cepat. Rin yang terkejut, langsung berusaha menghadang bola itu. Gumi dan Lenka tentu saja kaget dengan datangnya bola yang tiba-tiba itu. Akan tetapi, bola itu justru memantul di lantai dengan keras dan menghantam kaki Rin. Rin langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan seluruh perhatian murid di gedung olahraga langsung terpusat kepadanya.

"Rin!" seru Len kaget dan segera menghampiri Rin yang terjatuh.

Lenka dan Gumi hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Akan tetapi, detik berikutnya Gumi langsung tersadar dan ikut menghampiri Rin. Lenka masih terpaku di tempatnya, ketakutan dan gemetar. Ia baru sadar saat Rinto memanggilnya.

"Lenka, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Rinto khawatir.

"A-ah..." gumam Lenka dengan raut wajah yang masih shock. Rinto yang menyadari ini, langsung memeluk Lenka dan menenangkannya.

"Rin, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Len. Rin hanya meringis kesakitan. Melihat reaksi Rin, Len langsung berjongkok di hadapan Rin.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS. Lebih baik segera diobati," ujar Len. Rin mengangguk, dan naik ke punggung Len.

Len bangkit berdiri dan menyeimbangkan posisinya sesaat. Setelah itu, Len langsung membawa Rin keluar dari gedung olahraga, tentu saja setelah izin ke guru. Rinto menatap kepergian mereka sembari masih mendekap Lenka. Rinto menatap raut wajah Rin yang belum pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Saat itu juga, Rinto langsung menyadari kalau ia benar-benar harus melupakan Rin, jika ia tak mau hatinya terluka.

**oOo**

**To Be Continued**

_**Finally**_**... selesai jugaaaa!**

**Lega bener daaahh... akhirnya selesai. **

**Akhirnya semua scene yang muncul di video **Darling** udah dimunculin semua disini. **

**Ntar akhirnya gimana yah? Author agak bingung *ditabok Rinto***

**Rinto : Buruan selesain! Capek tau nggak, musti ngikutin alur ceritamu!**

**Author : Eeehh? Kok gitu Rintooo? Kamu nggak seneng kerja bareng akuu?**

**Rinto : Hanya orang nggak waras yang seneng **

**Author : *ketimpa batu gede* *buru2 lari ke pelukan Gumiya dan Len* UWEEEE...!**

**#harap abaikan yang diatas**

_**The last, don't forget to give review!**_

**p.s. to Annon The Fujoshi yang udah ganti nama ke Naka Fujoshi**

**CHIBI-CHIBI-CHIBI WAON! 1000X**

**URUSAI, CHIBI! Wkwkwk XP XD**


	7. Part 7 Our Feelings

**Halo, sodara-sodara. **

**Dikarenakan si author ini sedang kena penyakit yang namanya "blank idea", jadi mohon dimaafkan karena sudah lama sekali tidak melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Yah, silahkan nikmati kelanjutan ceritanya. **

**Author udah galau mau nulis apa lagi, jadi ayo mulai!**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**Our Feelings**

"Kau benar-benar nggak apa-apa, Lenka?" tanya Gumi khawatir.

"Uum... aku tak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu ke Rin. Dia kan terluka," jawab Lenka dan menatap Rin yang sedang duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Ahahaha, yang seperti ini sudah biasa kok. Tak apa-apa, Lenka," jawab Rin sambil menunjuk kakinya yang diperban.

"Benar nggak apa-apa? Aku khawatir..." jawab Lenka.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula Len sudah merawat kakiku dengan baik. 3 hari juga pasti sembuh total," jawab Rin.

"Ah, kalau begitu... baiklah. Aku cukup percaya dengan kemampuan Len merawat orang," kata Lenka sedikit lega.

"Dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa mengobati lukaku sih," sahut Rin dan tertawa.

Lenka dan Gumi ikut tertawa. Rin selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Itulah kenapa Lenka senang berteman dengannya. Awal mereka bertemu juga Rin yang menyapa duluan, sembari menyeret Len di awal tahun ajaran sekolah. Dari saat itu sudah sangat terlihat kalau mereka akrab. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan nakal langsung terbersit di pikiran Lenka.

"Hei Rin, kau menyukai Len ya?" tanya Lenka spontan. Gumi langsung tertawa.

"Ya ampun Lenka, darimana kau dapat pikiran i—" ucapan Gumi langsung terputus saat melihat ekspresi Rin. Lenka ikut terkejut.

Wajah Rin langsung berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tubuhnya terlihat gugup dan kakinya tiba-tiba tak bisa diam. Ia juga bergumam tak jelas, berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Lenka dan Gumi langsung menyadari arti dari perubahan mendadak itu.

"Ya ampun Rin, jadi selama ini kau—"

"Ssstt! Diam! Sudahlah, hal ini jangan dibahas!" seru Rin semakin gugup. Lenka hampir tak percaya kalau Rin bisa segugup dan semerah ini.

"Ahahaha, Rin! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka!" seru Gumi berbinar-binar.

"Seharusnya kau pacaran saja dengan Len..." sahut Lenka.

"E-eto... aku... tak ingin kalau persahabatanku dengan Len jadi buyar hanya karena ini..." jawab Rin sedikit lesu.

"Jangan begitu! Kau harus semangat!" seru Gumi.

Lenka tersenyum melihat Gumi yang berusaha menghibur Rin. Tiba-tiba Lenka ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rinto. Akan tetapi, Rinto masih mencari guru UKS dan belum kembali. Lenka berharap kalau Rinto akan segera kembali.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pintu yang terbuka sedikit menutup dan terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menjauh.

**oOo**

'_Kenapa aku harus mendengar semua itu?'_ pikir Rinto.

Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal setelah mendengar pembicaraan di UKS barusan. Rinto sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Rin memiliki perasaan khusus ke Len. Dan lagi, seharusnya Rinto sudah tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Rin. Selain itu, ia sudah memiliki Lenka. Apalagi dari hidupnya yang kurang?

Tetapi, saat melihat sekilas reaksi Rin tadi, ia sudah tahu kalau ia harus menyerah. Ia tak bisa memasuki lingkaran yang sudah dibuat oleh Rin dan Len. Rinto menghela napas panjang. Kenapa ia masih harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Seharusnya ia sudah tak perlu berharap ke Rin, sedangkan ia sudah memiliki Lenka.

'_Aku tak boleh mengkhianati Lenka lagi...'_

"Rinto, kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rinto dan membuatnya langsung membalikkan badan.

Miku tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Rinto. Rinto menghela napas lega. Ia sudah was-was kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Lenka. Bagaimana ia harus menatap Lenka, kalau ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya?

"Rinto, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Kau masih saja seperti cenayang, Miku. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada masalah?" tanya Rinto.

"Dari kebiasaanmu. Kau selalu memandang ke bawah kalau memiliki masalah, Rinto. Seakan-akan menghindari tatapan orang lain. Kali ini ada masalah apa?" jawab Miku.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa,"

"Benarkah? Kau boleh curhat kapanpun denganku kalau perlu. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu, Rinto," ujar Miku dan mengusap kepala Rinto lembut.

Rinto merasa dirinya kembali ke masa anak-anak. Dulu Lenka terkadang mengelus kepalanya seperti ini, kalau ia sedang bersedih karena orangtuanya yang jarang di rumah. Rasanya Rinto ingin menangis kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Rinto merasa dirinya sungguh tidak berperasaan, mengingat ia masih saja menyukai Rin. Padahal Lenka selalu menunggunya.

"Rinto... jangan menangis..." ujar Miku lembut. Rinto merasa matanya semakin memanas.

"Miku... aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri... kenapa aku masih saja menyukai Rin padahal diriku sudah memiliki Lenka. Aku... orang yang jahat," ucap Rinto pelan.

"Tidak Rinto... kau tidak jahat. Kau hanya bingung dalam menentukan keputusan... kau tidak jahat, Rinto, kau tidak jahat..." jawab Miku lalu merengkuh kepala Rinto pelan dan mengelusnya. Rinto sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi menerimanya.

"Kau seperti ibuku, Miku..."

"Haha, benarkah? Banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu. Berarti aku calon ibu yang baik ya?" jawab Miku dan tertawa pelan sembari mengusap-usap kepala Rinto.

Rinto menenggelamkan air matanya yang perlahan menetes di pelukan Miku yang hangat. Miku sama sekali tak menyangka Rinto bisa menangis seperti ini. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Rinto dengan lembut, sembari sesekali menenangkannya. Rinto merasa nyaman dan hangat saat berada di pelukan Miku. Ia tak pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat ini semenjak ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

BRUK!

Rinto tersadar dari tangisnya dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Miku. Mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera terkejut begitu melihat sosok Lenka yang terlihat shock menatap mereka berdua.

"Rinto..." suara Lenka terdengar lirih. Rinto langsung menyadari kalau Lenka salah paham.

"Bukan begitu, Lenka... kau hanya salah pa—" ucapan Rinto terputus saat melihat ekspresi Lenka.

Ekspresi kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"T-tunggu, Lenka. Kau hanya salah paham. Tadi Rinto sedang sedih dan aku menghiburnya, hanya itu kok!" seru Miku, mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman.

"Benar, Rinto?" tanya Lenka pelan. Rinto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan mengangguk.

"Oh..." perlahan Lenka memunguti roti yang ia jatuhkan dan Rinto segera beranjak untuk membantunya.

"Ah terimakasih..." ujar Lenka pelan sambil menerima roti yang diberikan Rinto.

"A-ano, Rinto. Aku kembali ke kelasku, ya. Daah!" seru Miku dan terdengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

Sepeninggal Miku, entah kenapa suasana terasa aneh. Lenka hanya diam melangkah, dan Rinto tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Rinto menatap Lenka diam-diam. Wajah Lenka terlihat murung.

"Lenka, kau pucat. Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" tanya Rinto khawatir.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Lenka pelan.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu pucat," ujar Rinto.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau kembali ke UKS dan melihat keadaan Rin. Kelihatannya kakinya sudah mulai membaik," sahut Lenka.

"Ah, baiklah..." suara Rinto terdengar aneh, dan itu membuat Lenka sedikit tersentak.

Mereka menuju ruang UKS dengan suasana yang hening dan aneh. Lenka memeluk rotinya erat. Ia paling tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Karena... hawa Rinto terasa berat dan aneh. Lenka tak berani menatap ekspresi Rinto sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di UKS. Lenka perlahan menggeser pintunya sedikit. Terdengar suara tawa Rin dan Len. _'Ternyata Len sudah kembali, baguslah,' _batin Lenka senang.

"Len kelihatannya sudah datang, Rinto," kata Lenka dan menoleh ke arah Rinto.

Dan seketika ia tertegun saat melihat ekspresi Rinto. Lenka langsung bisa menebak ekspresi itu. Ekpsresi sedih dan... cemburu? Apa artinya itu? Kenapa Rinto bisa menunjukkan ekspresi itu padahal Lenka ada di sampingnya? Lenka menatap ke arah pandangan mata Rinto dan seketika mengerti.

Lenka mengerti. Rinto sedang menatap Rin yang sedang bercanda dengan Len dengan tatapan seperti itu. Lenka sangat mengerti. Rinto tidak benar-benar menyukainya... ia menyukai Rin. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu? Lenka benar-benar merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia tak menyadari hal ini sejak awal?

Dan entah kenapa, dada Lenka terasa sakit saat mengetahui hal ini.

**To be Continued**

**Fyuh, akhirnya author ini ada ide juga buat lanjutan fic. **

**Untuk para pembaca, ternyata tidak ada ide itu sangat menyebalkan! **

**Tapi alasannya sebenarnya bukan cuma nggak ada ide, juga gara-gara author ini males ngetiknya, hehe *digeplak Rinto***

**Yosh, doakan author ini bisa tetap stabil ngelanjutin fic ini. Plus jangan lupa doain supaya banyak ide :3**

**Mata ashita!**


	8. Part 8 I love her, but I love you more

**Halo para manusia pembaca fic ini!**

**Maaf author sering kena sindrom nggak punya ide, jadi lamaaa sekali ngeupdate chapter terbarunya! *bow***

**Dan lagi author selalu lupa setiap kali ide muncul, pas mau diketik, eh sama sekali nggak inget ide yang tadi muncul -_-**

**Saa, ore no sutoori wa hajimemashou!**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**Yes, I love her, but I love you more**

Lenka menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Matanya terlihat sembap, akibat menangis semalaman. Lenka menghela napas berat. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima kemarin terlalu membuatnya frustasi. Kenyataan bahwa Rinto ternyata menyukai Rin, bukan menyukainya. Begitu ia mengingat ekspresi wajah Rinto saat itu, dadanya langsung terasa sakit dan ia merasa matanya memanas. Lenka mengusap matanya.

'_Andai saja hari ini libur... aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi semua orang dengan wajah seperti ini. Rinto juga pasti menanyaiku, aku harus menjawab apa nantinya?' _batin Lenka.

Lenka menepuk wajahnya pelan. Segera ia membasuh wajahnya dan mengeringkannya. Lenka bergegas menuju kamarnya dan bersiap. Sudah waktunya ia untuk sarapan, pasti ibunya telah menunggu di ruang makan. Lenka segera mengambil tasnya dan menuju ruang makan. Wangi semerbak harum sudah tercium dan Lenka baru menyadari kalau dirinya lapar.

"Lenka, kau terlambat," sebuah suara membuat Lenka tertegun di tempat. Lenka tak sanggup untuk menoleh. Suara ini milik... Rinto.

"Lenka, ayo segera sarapan. Nanti keburu dingin lho," suara ibunya menyadarkan Lenka dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah, maaf ibu..." Lenka berusaha tak menoleh kebelakang, dan segera mengambil tempat duduk.

Rinto hanya bisa bingung melihat sikap Lenka yang aneh. Kenapa Lenka tak mau menjawab sapaannya? Dan satu lagi, kenapa Lenka tak mau menatap wajahnya? Ada yang aneh dengan Lenka hari ini. Rinto berusaha menghilangkan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ah, mungkin saja Lenka hanya kelelahan, dan malas untuk menjawab sapaannya.

Rinto menatap Lenka dalam. Lenka terlihat pucat, dan entah kenapa matanya terlihat sembap. Ada apa dengan Lenka? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya? Rinto kembali berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran di otaknya. _'Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Rinto. Akan tetapi, Lenka terlihat sedih dan muram, apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batin Rinto.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan sunyi. Lenka sama sekali tak ingin mengobrol dan Rinto juga ikut diam karena suasana yang tidak bagus untuk bercanda. Lenka diam-diam menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Rinto akan datang ke rumahnya pagi ini. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan Rinto. Dari raut wajah Rinto sudah jelas ia mengkhawatirkan Lenka.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Lenka dan segera membereskan piringnya. Rinto ikut membereskan piringnya dan berpaling kepada ibu Lenka.

"Terimakasih, tante. Kami berangkat," ujar Rinto berpamitan kepada ibu Lenka.

Lenka bergegas mengenakan sepatunya dan keluar. Lenka berjalan dengan diam. Rinto bergegas mengikuti Lenka.

"Lenka! Tunggu!" seru Rinto. Akan tetapi, Lenka tidak menghiraukan Rinto dan terus melangkah.

"Aku bilang tunggu...!" akhirnya Rinto menahan tangan Lenka. Lenka terdiam di tempat.

"Lenka, ada apa denganmu? Pagi ini kau aneh sekali!" seru Rinto bingung. Jarang sekali Lenka bersikap seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita harus segera sampai di sekolah. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," ujar Lenka pelan.

"Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa! Sikapmu aneh, Lenka! Kenapa kau tak mau menatap wajahku?" seru Rinto dan menarik wajah Lenka. Seketika itu Rinto tertegun.

Lenka berusaha menahan air matanya. Akan tetapi, air matanya tetap keluar. Ia tak sanggup menahan perasaannya. Lenka mengusap wajahnya dan melepaskan tangan Rinto dari wajahnya. Ia melangkah terus, tanpa memperdulikan seruan Rinto dari belakang punggungnya.

'_Sepertinya... aku harus melupakan janjiku dengan Rinto. Ia tentu terpaksa saat menerimaku sebagai pacarnya. Ia pasti terus merasa tersiksa saat melihat Rin dan Len. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?' _batin Lenka berkecamuk.

"Aku... bodoh sekali..." ujar Lenka lesu, dan terus melangkah.

**oOo**

"Lenka, selamat pagi!" seru Gumi saat melihat sosok Lenka membuka pintu kelas.

"Ohayou, Gumi," jawab Lenka lesu dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. Gumi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. '_Ada apa dengan Lenka? Jarang sekali ia terlihat lesu seperti ini setelah berpacaran dengan Rinto,' _batin Gumi.

"Ano, Lenka—"

"Maaf Gumi, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun," sela Lenka dan sukses membuat Gumi semakin bingung.

"Ah, kalau begitu, baiklah..." jawab Gumi dan segera menjauh dari Lenka.

Lenka menghela napas. Ia membuka tasnya dan meraih ponselnya. Lenka tertegun begitu melihat banyaknya telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya sejak tadi. Dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Rinto. Lenka pun mengecek e-mail yang masuk. Rinto banyak mengirim e-mail kepadanya sejak tadi. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar khawatir. Lenka kembali menghela napas. Ia tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sekarang kepada Rinto.

Itu karena Lenka takut mendengar kebenarannya dari mulut Rinto sendiri.

**oOo**

Tak terasa pelajaran telah selesai. Sejak tadi Rinto terus menerus mencoba menghubungi Lenka, akan tetapi Lenka tak membalas satu pun. Dan setiap Rinto mencari Lenka ke kelasnya, ia selalu tak berada di sana. Gumi dan Gumiya pun tak tahu ada apa. Sepertinya Rinto harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.

Rinto menghela napas. Ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap mendadak dari Lenka. Apa karena ia masih salah paham dengan hal kemarin? Ah, Rinto benar-benar bingung. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lenka?!

Rinto terdiam. Jangan-jangan karena kejadian dengan Miku kemarin? Apa hal itu masih mengganjal di benak Lenka? Kemungkinan besar karena itu. Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu apa lagi? Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman ini. Rinto mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ia harus bertemu Lenka segera, sebelum masalah ini menjadi lebih besar.

**oOo**

Lenka menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi saat melakukan apapun. Walaupun perpustakaan ini tenang, akan tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Lenka tak tahu apakah tindakannya menghindari Rinto ini benar. Lenka merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ada e-mail masuk. Saat Lenka membuka e-mail tersebut, ia terdiam.

Rinto meminta untuk bertemu dengannya setelah pulang sekolah. Lenka menepuk kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus membuat wajah seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Rinto. Lenka masih merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat Rinto khawatir, tapi ia tak sanggup mengetahui kalau Rinto ternyata menyukai Rin.

Akan tetapi, tentunya Lenka merasa rendah diri. Rin lebih ceria dan mudah bergaul dibandingkan dengannya. Buktinya Rin memiliki banyak teman, dan tak sedikit juga yang menyukainya. Rin juga lebih imut dan cantik dibandingkan dengan Lenka. Ia sama sekali tak dapat dibandingkan dengan Rin. '_Mungkin lebih baik Rinto bersama dengan Rin, bukan denganku,'_ batin Lenka sedih.

"Lenka, sedang apa kau disini dengan wajah murung seperti itu?" suara ceria itu langsung membuyarkan pikiran negatif Lenka. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Rin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, Rin... a-aku hanya ingin membaca beberapa buku. D-dan kau sendiri sedang apa disini, setahuku kau jarang sekali ke perpustakaan," jawab Lenka gugup.

"Aku hanya menemani Len sebentar, katanya ia ingin mencari beberapa buku tentang belajar gitar. Ya ampun anak itu, benar-benar pecinta musik," keluh Rin dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Lenka.

"O-oh begitu. Pantas kau pergi ke perpustakaan," sahut Lenka dan tersenyum gugup. Rin menatap Lenka beberapa saat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, Lenka,"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Rinto hari ini? Kalian sama-sama terlihat frustasi," tanya Rin dan itu langsung membuat Lenka tertegun.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pertengkaran saja," jawab Lenka.

"Hm... kalau begitu kudoakan kalian cepat berbaikan. Tidak baik lho kalau terus menerus bertengkar. Aku dan Len saja tak pernah bertengkar lebih dari 2 hari," kata Rin menyemangati.

"Terimakasih, Rin," balas Lenka dan tersenyum.

"Hei, Rin! Aku sudah dapat bukunya nih!" seru Len dari arah pintu perpustakaan dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat petugas perpustakaan menegurnya.

"Oke, Len! Aku duluan ya, Lenka!" jawab Rin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Lenka. Baru beberapa langkah, Rin berhenti dan menoleh ke Lenka.

"Oh iya, kulihat dari kemurungan Rinto hari ini, kurasa ia benar-benar menyukaimu ya, Lenka," ujar Rin dan tersenyum.

Lenka tertegun dan hanya bisa menatap sosok Rin yang menghilang dari balik pintu. _'Benarkah Rinto benar-benar menyukaiku? Kurasa ia lebih menyukaimu, Rin,'_ batin Lenka.

**oOo**

Langit mulai memerah dan terlihat sinar matahari yang tenggelam dari ufuk barat. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan. Rinto menatap dedaunan yang berguguran. Lenka belum juga menemuinya. Apakah Lenka benar-benar marah karena hal itu? Rinto menatap jam tangannya. Sudah jam 5 sore. Sekolah telah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu.

Saat Rinto baru saja akan meninggalkan tempatnya, mendadak terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Rinto membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok Lenka yang mendekatinya.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Rinto?" tanya Lenka langsung. Rinto menarik napas dan segera membungkuk.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Miku tak ada hubungan yang lebih dari teman, jadi kumohon jangan marah!" seru Rinto dan itu membuat Lenka terkejut.

"A-no, Rinto... aku sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu..." ujar Lenka. Rinto mendongakkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau hari ini menghindariku?" tanya Rinto bingung.

"Bukan hal yang penting... lalu urusan kita selesai kan? Aku pulang kalau begitu," jawab Lenka dan membalikkan badannya. Dengan cepat Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka.

"Kalau itu bukan hal yang penting, lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?! Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, Lenka!" seru Rinto tegas. Lenka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lenka, kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya," ujar Rinto dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya..." gumam Lenka.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rinto bingung. Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Rinto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku sudah tahu ternyata kau menyukai Rin, bukan menyukai diriku?!" seru Lenka dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Rinto membeku.

"Eh...?"

"Aku tahu sekarang, kalau kau ternyata tak menyukai diriku, Rinto. Kau berpacaran denganku hanya karena simpati kan? Kau kasihan kepadaku yang sudah dengan begitu bodohnya menunggumu... menunggumu untuk kembali padaku..." ujar Lenka terisak.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh... bagaimana bisa aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Aku bersalah kepadamu, Rinto. Aku telah memaksamu untuk kembali padaku, padahal sebenarnya kau tak menyukaimu... aku.. benar-benar orang yang jahat..." lanjut Lenka dan mengusap air matanya.

Rinto terpaku di tempatnya. Lenka... menyadarinya? Ia menyadari kalau dirinya ternyata menyukai Rin? Jadi ini sebabnya Lenka menghindarinya? Dan lebih buruknya, Lenka sekarang terus menerus merasa bersalah. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?' _batin Rinto berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku, Rinto. Karena keegoisanku, aku telah membuatku melakukan ini. Kelihatannya, ini harus berakhir..." kata Lenka dan tersenyum sedih.

'_Jangan, kumohon jangan mengatakan itu...' _batin Rinto berteriak.

"Kelihatannya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita seka—"

"AKU MEMANG MENYUKAI RIN, AKAN TETAPI AKU LEBIH MENYUKAIMU, LENKA!" seru Rinto keras dan membuat Lenka terkejut.

"Rinto..."

"Ya, aku mengakui aku menyukai Rin... akan tetapi Lenka... aku jauh lebih menyukaimu!" ulang Rinto dengan tegas dan mantap. Lenka tertegun.

"T-tapi kau menyukai Rin, kan? Itu artinya kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan... akulah yang salah, karena telah membuatmu menuruti keegoisanku..." ujar Lenka.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi, Lenka? Sudah kubilang aku lebih menyukaimu! Dan rasa itu telah tumbuh sejak dulu, bukan? Karena itulah kita membuat janji seperti itu kan? Kalau bukan karena aku menyukaimu, lalu kenapa aku membuat janji seperti itu bersamamu?" kata Rinto.

"Aku menyadarinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat kau berkata kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita... batinku langsung berkata tak ingin, Lenka. Dan tubuhku langsung bergerak refleks... mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Dan aku menyadari kalau diriku menyukaimu, Lenka. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu..." lanjut Rinto dan menatap Lenka lembut.

Perkataan Rinto itu langsung membuat air mata Lenka semakin deras. Lenka terharu, benar-benar terharu dengan perkataan Rinto. Rinto sama sekali tak terpaksa menyukainya, ia sama sekali tak terpaksa untuk memulai hubungan dengannya.. Lenka benar-benar senang.

"Ahh... kau benar-benar bodoh! Dan lagi... kau sudah membuatku mengatakan hal seperti itu... itu membuatku malu, kau tahu," ujar Rinto dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lenka. Lenka menggenggam tangan Rinto dan mendongak.

"Terimakasih, Rinto. Perkataanmu membuatku senang..." ujar Lenka dan tersenyum.

Rinto balas tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Lenka lembut. Masalah sudah terselesaikan dengan baik. Pertengkaran ini pun telah selesai dengan baik. Kesalah-pahaman yang membuat mereka bertengkar pun telah terluruskan. Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka lembut. Dan tentunya, sekarang Rinto telah yakin dengan rasa sukanya kepada Lenka.

"Ano, Rinto..."

"Ya?"

"T-tatapanmu kepada Rin... itu membuatku cemburu, kau tahu..." gumam Lenka dengan wajah bersemu merah. Rinto tertegun sejenak dan tertawa. Rinto mengacak-acak rambut Lenka dan membuat wajah Lenka tambah lucu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," ujar Rinto dan menarik tangan Lenka.

Lenka mengangguk. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan melangkah bersama, dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain dengan erat dan ditemani dengan langit yang semakin memerah.

**oOo**

**The End**

**Selesai juga~ maaf kalau akhirnya tidak terlalu memuaskan...**

**Akan tetapi, author tak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakan khayalan author dalam kata-kata... itu terlalu sulit... **

**Rinto : Akhirnya selesai juga, mana bayaran untukku? *nyodorin tangan***

**Author : Maaf, aku nggak punya duit *watados* *wajah sok polos***

**Rinto : *lempar sendal***

**Kuutarakan terimakasih banyak kepada yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic yang masih cupu milikku ini~ *bows***

_**Sore jaa, mata nee!**_


End file.
